Make the impossible Possible
by ralphonso
Summary: Dan, a young and inspired boy, recently hit his 17th birthday. Together, him and his best friend, Abby, will go on an adventure with the most unlikely of friends. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, death, swearing, and all of the good W WITH A LEMON :)
1. Leaving the nest

** Ah, hello there one and all! It is I, Ralphonso! I've tried writing this story once, but it sucked. So here I am, with a hopefully less shitty story then last time. This is my first fic, you know, the standard 'beginning-of-a-journey' fic. It's a good place to start nonetheless. Well, thank you guys for reading! Catchya later.**

_ "You... you are young, but you have heart. You are the only one who can stop the inevitable end, of humans and pokemon alike. Many before you have tried, but have yet to succeed. They were doing it out of selfish intentions. Their greed blinded their path. You and a select group of individuals are the only ones who can stop it in time. You, can make the impossible... possible."_

I awoke, sweaty and tired, even though I went asleep relatively early last night. Today was my 17th birthday, and I intended it to be a great one. I managed to drag myself out of bed and into my bathroom. I did my daily routine, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I never really planned out my clothes, blue jeans and a regular t-shirt usually sufficed. I couldn't help but to think about the extremely cryptic dream I had last night. 'You, can make the impossible... possible', what the hell did that mean? I sauntered down the stairs, looking more confused than usual.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

There, standing in my living room, was my aunt. I was orphaned to my aunt and uncle after my parents died in a car crash, and my uncle died in Kanto fighting in the great war. There were balloons shaped like Pokeballs all around the house, with a banner reading 'Happy Birthday' across the living room.

"Well, how does it feel to be 17 Dan?" she inquired.

"Well, no different than 16. I suppose it's a good feeling knowing that I could drink beer now." I replied in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Good to know you have your priorities straight."

"Straight as they'll ever be."

My aunt's facial expressions changed in a strange way. First she had a smile, then a frown, and then another smile. 'I'm just gonna wait for her to snap herself out of this trance' I thought to myself.

"Dan I've been thinking. Today is your 17th birthday, and I wanted to do something really special for you. Your uncle always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but he opted to join the military instead. You're at that age where you're allowed to go on a journey with Pokemon. I've thought about it, and I'm sending you off on your own journey."

My jaw dropped. I've always wanted to go on my own pokemon journey, but I've never had the courage to ask my Aunt or the professor for my own pokemon. I realized that I looked like a fool, and spread a wide grin across my face.

"Oh my God, thank you! This is the best gift ever!" I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. She happily returned the hug. As soon as the hug broke, she ushered me over towards the kitchen.

"Your uncle left you a gift as well". I eyed the box that was presented to me. My aunt had a tear forming in her eye as I opened the box. Inside was a note, an envelope, a strange device, and 5 pokeballs. I decided to inspect the device first. I went over every detail on the machine.

"Dear, that's a pokedex. It has your trainer ID, it can tell you the moves, stats, and nature of your pokemon, and you see that little earpiece right there? That makes you able to understand pokemon."

My jaw hit the floor, I can't believe all of this. I opted to check out the envelope next. Inside was a golden card, and what looked like $3000 dollars.

"The money is self-explanatory, and the card ensures that you always get the deluxe rooms at the Pokemon Centre."

A grin spread across my face once again, and I decided to reach for the note.

"No no no no no! Don't read the envelope yet. Not until you understand what it means to be a trainer."

I was taken aback by this, but I stashed the note in my back pocket for safe keeping.

"Now, go across town to see Professor Fir, she's expecting you in a couple hours or so. Have something to eat before you go."

I realized what she had said, and rushed to gather my things, I grabbed my Silph bag, which had a seemingly endless amount of space, and everything that was in the box. I sat down at the table, hastily ate my bacon and eggs, and left, saying my final goodbye.

"Oh, and Dan" my aunt called out after me. "Before you get too far, Fir has no actual starters, like Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig, but there are others in training. Just a heads up."

I took this into consideration and began on my way again. I thought about what pokemon she could have. 'A metagross would be cool, oh, or an absol, or maybe even a-'

"Hey watch it! Oh, hey Dan!"

I looked up to see my best friend Abby standing there. I blushed in embarrassment, as I realized what I had done. I had lost myself in thought, and ran right into her. Oh my god she was so beau-

"You mind getting off me now?"

"Oh.. uh.. yeah, sure. Sorry" was all I muster up to say.

Abby was short, around 5'5. She had long, brown hair, a cute face, and beautiful green eyes. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen. I stood myself up, and helped her up as well.

"So, where you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Who me? I was headed to Fir's lab to get my first pokemon and go on a journey."

"What! That's so cool! I got my first pokemon already! I don't wanna show him to you until you get yours .How about I come with you, to the lab and on your journey!"

I processed what was going through my head as I realized 'this is the best day ever! Me and Abby, alone travelling together, well, besides our pokemon. Maybe I'll get a chance to-"

"Hey, buddy, you comin' or what?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Me and Abby both arrived at the lab within the hour, and noticed Fir outside, watering the flowers. I was the first one to greet her.

"Hello Professor Fir!"

'Oh! Why hello Abby, again, and you must be Dan?' I nodded in confirmation, as she stood up and addressed us formally.

"Well, what are you waiting for, step on inside!"

I wasted no time in following her into the lab. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted with a plethora of scientists working on strange machines, multiple healing machines, and of course, Fir's main office.

"I'll be right back with your choices."

Me and Abby both waited in the lounge part of the lab. The anticipation was killing me, and I knew Abby was excited too, just not as much as me.

"Alrighty, I'm back, and there are 3 choices for you. Right one is bidoof, the middle one is rattatta, and the last one is zigzagoon."

I can't lie, I was rather disappointed, until Abby piped up.

"Hey, didn't you mention a fourth one when I was here?"

"Well, yes, but he's been... a little temperamental because no once chooses him."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, my hope reignited.

The professor sighed. "Fine, I'll be back again."

A short time later, the professor came back holding one more ball. She skeptically gave me the pokeball, and then resumed her elegant posture. I wasted no time opening the ball, and there stood a scyther. "Scy, scyther" it said. I remembered that I didn't have my translator in. I popped it in my ear and asked him to repeat what he said.

"I said fuck you, you happy now?"

I was taken aback by this statement, and then grew confidence in myself once again. Everyone was surprised, especially scyther at the next words that came out of my mouth. "I'll take him."


	2. Collecting Steam

**'Tis I, ralphonso! Here is chapter two for you guys. Reviews are already appreciated! If you dislike strong language, I recommend not reading from here on out. Scyther has quite the mouth. I forgot to tell you, this is based off of Pokemon Black version, but with OC's and a changed around plot... so yeah. Pce.**

"Dan... are you sure you want this scyther? He'll be hard to get along with" asked Fir, genuinely concerned for my health.

"Wow, what a bitch, I'm right here you know" scyther pointed out.

"Yes I'm sure Professor, I'll be just fine" I replied.

"Alright then Dan, just follow me over to this machine. While I register you, I recommend you take a look at that scyther on the Pokedex, and of course name him."

"Sure, no problem."

I pulled the Pokedex out of my bag, and aimed it at the scyther. I entered in the desired nickname, and all of his stats showed up.

_Species: Scyther  
Nickname: Zero  
Level: 7  
Sex: Male  
Nature: Brave  
Best attributes: Attack and Speed  
Ability: Technician  
Moves known: Fury Cutter, Wing attack  
Biography: Scyther are generally aggressive Pokemon. Scyther is not bent easily, but once the scyther respects the trainer, it will be extremely loyal and friendly._

"Well then, Zero, looks as if you're my starter."

"That's a shame, I was hoping for a trainer who doesn't have the potential fighting skills as a piece of soggy tissue paper."

"Well, that's too bad. Sorry about your luck, you're just gonna have to put up with it."

"Hmph. No matter what, you're still a bitch."

"Good to know. Fir, is the paperwork all done?"

"Yes it is Dan, here, just slip this right into the slot in your Pokedex and you should be registered as an official Pokemon trainer, and you can now compete to be the champion of the Unovan League!"

Excitement overcame me as a massive grin crept across my face. Out of pure instinct, I hugged Professor Fir and went on my way. I swear I could hear Zero say 'fucking pansy', but not even that could bring down my mood. Abby and I hastily left the lab, not caring about anything but getting out there, and continued to the edge of the city, where the noises of various pokemon could be heard. Whilst in the middle of walking down the path that lead into Route 1, Abby turned to me.

"Hey, you haven't had your first battle yet! Now is a good time to do it! Whaddya say?"

Even if I wanted to say no, I couldn't refuse the gorgeous smile of Abby, I quickly found myself saying "I accept", even before thinking about it.

"Hey what about me you fuckface! Do I get a say?"

"No, you don't".

"Fine. If I fucking lose because you're an inexperienced battler, I swear to Arceus that I'll rip out your eyes and skullfuck you until all that's on your mind is a big green cock."

"Wow, what a charmer. Get out there Zero."

"Man, I wish I knew what Zero is saying Dan" Abby said.

"No... you really don't"

"Oh, well fine then. Go Poliwag!"

As soon as she said this, the Pokeball she threw onto the road opened, and out came a blue and white tadpole. It had a pattern of stripes on its belly and looked rather harmless, although a determined look came across his face."

"Ladies first"

"Alright Poliwag, use bubble attack."

The poliwag reared back and blew a stream of fast moving bubbles at scyther.

"No problem. Zero, dodge and take to the trees."

Scyther dodged around the bubbles and jumped into a nearby tree, remaining unseen to everyone on the field.

"Poliwag, wait it out, then use bubble."

Poliwag adopted a cautious look, as its cheeks were puffed up, presumably from the bubbles it was containing in its mouth, ready to be unleashed.

"Zero, use fury cutter to block the bubble attack, then use wing attack."

The scyther popped out of the forest with his scythes covering his face and extended silver wings. He hit the bubble attack head on, but it did little damage being a weak move, and being blocked by his scythes. Zero launched himself at the poliwag, striking it head on and, sending it skidding across the dirt, unconscious.

"Too easy" boasted Zero, confident about his first victory.

"Wow Dan! Your scyther is really strong! It KO'd poliwag in a single hit."

"Yeah, well, uh..."

All of a sudden, clapping could be heard from down the route. It was Professor Fir.

"Bravo you two! What an outstanding battle! In your haste to get going, you forgot this! It's your standard Silph Co. Camping equipment, as well as your Pokeballs!"

Professor Fir dropped off all of our stuff and left in a haste, most likely due to the fact that there was urgent research to be done. Abby and I then set off towards Accumula town. Before we knew it, it was nearly night time, so we decided to set up shop.

"Zero? Could you do us a solid and go grab some firewood?" I asked my starter

"What am I to you? A fucking slave! "

"No, you're a productive member of this team. Now, firewood. Chop chop."

Zero sauntered off, mumbling insults and curse words as he went. During that time, Abby and I set up camp. It consisted of 2 sleeping bags, and a campfire in the middle. As soon as camp was set up, Zero came back with the requested firewood.

"Here's your fucking wood. Anything else you need, oh great and mighty leader?"

"Not at the moment, no. Where do you want to sleep, out here, or in your ball?"

"I'll sleep out here, only if you and your girlfriend don't mind."

"She isn't my girlfriend, Zero. Now, get to bed."

"Oohhh, I see how it is. I guess Dan won't be getting the poon tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to bed."

"Fine, jeez. Stop being such a fucking square."

Zero hopped up onto a nearby tree to kick back and relax, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs in a state of complete relaxation. Abby was in a nearby bush changing, as I just pulled off my shirt and got into my sleeping bag, quickly falling asleep.

POV SWITCH: Zero

I sat there, in the tree that I found. It was getting cold, but I didn't want to get back in my ball to sleep. 'Wait a sec' I thought to myself. 'Am I trying to impress him? Hmph. Maybe he won't be such a pussy after all'. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Rescue Mission

**Hello everyone, 'tis I, ralphonso. So, uploads won't continue like this. I don't really have a schedule, so I'll just post up new chapters when I feel like it. Please, enjoy :)**

_"Hello there, young one."_

My eyes darted open, only to reveal... nothing. I was presumably floating in what I guessed was limbo. I looked around, still, nothing.

_"Ah, I see you are confused as to where you are. You are still asleep in the 'real' world as you would call it, but in here, you're wide awake. This is your mind."_

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Who are you? Where am I actually?"

_"So, you don't believe me. As to be expected. Think of something, anything. And it will come to be"_

I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted to appear. 'Hmm' I thought to myself. 'A jet-ski would be cool. No, a 300 inch TV, wait, how about...

_"You should open your eyes, Dan."_

I did as I was told, and there in front of me, was indeed a jet-ski, as well as a 300 inch TV.

"What? How is this possible?" I wondered aloud.

_"I've told you already. You are inside of your own mind. Now, enough of this fooling around. I have invaded your dreams to deliver grave news. You see, the individuals who call themselves 'Team Alpha', they have begun their 'master plan' earlier than expected. You'll need to discover you truly are soon. And we shall meet in due time. For now, you must wake up."_

Wait! This makes no sense! Tell me who... or what I am!"

"_Patience is a virtue, Dan"_

POV Switch: Abby

I awoke only to hear Dan whispering to himself in his sleep. I heard him mumble things about jet-skis and huge TV's. I decided to wake him up so we could get some breakfast.

"Earth to Dan," I said "Time to wake up."

I managed to elicit a groan from him, and he just turned over and continued his dream.

"Dan, wake up."

"Urg... There is no Dan, only Zuul..."

"Seriously Dan, get up."

"Five minutes."

After bothering him for an hour or so, he finally got up. I started gathering wood to put on our fire, and he went off to do whatever Dan does in the mornings. I overheard him talking to Zero.

"Zero, you mind going off to gather some food?"

"Scy, scyther."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up. Come on."

"Scyther, Scy Scyther."

And with that, scyther went off into the bushes in search of food. Dan helped me gather some wood, as well as light the fire.

POV Switch: Dan

I was helping Abby try to get the fire started, when Zero came back into the camp, holding the dead carcass of a buneary.

"What in the actual fuck Zero! I said to gather food, not murder a damned bunny!"

"This is food."

"...Good point. Did you at least gather some berries?"

"Yeah, I got your fucking berries."

"Good, come over here and we'll cook them."

"OH MY ARCEUS! DAN, IS THAT A DEAD BUNEARY?!" Abby shouted, frightening both me and Zero.

"Uh, yeah it is. We need protein to survive... Survival of the fittest."

"I suppose you're right, but keep that thing away from me."

"Ha, your girlfriend's a pussy Dan!"

"She isn't my girlfriend, Zero. After breakfast me and you have some training to do."

"Ugh, finally. I'm itching to kick something's ass."

Just as I promised, Zero and I head off into the forest, leaving Abby behind at the camp to do whatever Abby does when she's alone. After hours of training with Zero, he went up 5 levels, and learned silver wind. We began training on how to use the move effectively, when we heard a "HELP!" coming from the nearby bushes. Out came running a little Riolu, presumably male from the sound of its voice. We soon learned what it was running away from, as two mightyena and their trainers shortly behind it. They wore black caps with A's on the front, as well as grey shirts with the same insignia, and a black best over it. (AN: Think Black 2 Team plasma outfit, but with an A on the cap.)

"Please Mister, don't let those men get me!" The Riolu pleaded.

"Hello there kid, would you mind stepping away from that little Riolu there? We'd much appreciate it." One of the two men asked, in a calm but sinister way.

"Why should I? Who are you?" I replied, ignoring their demands.

"We are Team Alpha, and for our plans to succeed, we need that riolu!"

"Why this roilu, and not some other one?"

"We need this riolu to... uh... why do need this riolu Tim?" Grunt one asked 'Tim'.

"The boss said so, now hand it over kid!"

"No." I replied in the most monotonous voice possible.

"What!? NO!? I'll show you kid!" 'Tim said, mightyena, attack!

"Yeah, you too mightyena!" said the other grunt.

"What? Fuck no you're not hurting Dan! That's my job!" Zero defended.

"Wow Zero, already warmed up to me? Nice to know." I replied in a sarcastic manner.

"What? No, I just like hurting you myself, that's all!"

Zero took a defensive position between us and the two grunts, expanding his wings, he awaited his orders.

"Zero, use wing attack and fury cutter simultaneously!"

Zero launched himself forwards, scythes and wings outstretched. The grunts couldn't even call out an order before the two dogs were hit with two powerful attacks.

"Now zero, use silver wind to power yourself up, and repeat!"

Zero fluttered his wings, and a stream of fast moving dust raced outwards, zigzagging and looping all around, until it returned to Zero. A brief silver flash indicated that all of his stats had been raised.

The two grunts called out "Mightyena, use bite", but it was too late. Unbeknownst to them, their mightyena had already fainted to Zero, who couldn't be seen to the naked eye until he stopped moving.

"What?! How is this even possible?!" Tim shouted.

"It's time for plan B!" The unnamed first grunt said.

The moment he said that, Tim pulled out a net gun and aimed it at the scyther. Zero was stuck in the net. I tried my hardest to help him out, calling out commands, like 'Zero, fury cutter', but no attacks were able to get through the net.

"SMOKE BOMB!" One grunt said, and in a poof of smoke, they were gone.

"FUCK! ZERO!" I shouted, the commotion drew Abby over.

"Dan! What is it?"

"They took Zero!"

"Who took Zero? And why is there a riolu hugging your leg?"

"No time to explain. We need to figure out how to get Zero back."

Everyone sat there, until the riolu was brave enough to speak.

"I-I could h-help you mister" exclaimed a nervous riolu. "I can track their auras."

"Well, which way little man?" I asked, wanting to get revenge.

"That way." The riolu pointed at the direction the goons went, and we were off, following the kid-like riolu. We soon reached a cave that was very suspicious.

"Th-they went in there" pointed out the riolu.

We all trekked into the cave, seeing a caged Zero, and four grunts sitting at the table playing go-fish.

"Do you have a... seven?" one grunt asked.

"Go fish, bitch" another replied.

"Um, guys" I said. "I would really appreciate my scyther back."

The four grunts looked up from their game, until one shouted "Oh hey, that's the dude who we stole that scizor from!" "That's a scyther, you fucking retard!" Another one shouted. "Hey, he isn't retarded" Tim added "just special." "Hey, I outta knock you out, you fat fucking cunt!"

Amidst all of the fighting, I snuck over to the cage Zero was being held in, unlocked the cage, and snuck out. "Guys" one finally said "Where did the scyther go?" The quartet looked around the cave, only to find that the scyther was nowhere to be seen. "God dammit Tim! You were supposed to keep watch!" "I can't keep watch if you're calling me a fat fucking cunt, you dickweed!" The fighting resumed as Dan, Abby, Zero, and the riolu escaped the cave.


	4. Power

**Oh boy! 'Tis I, Ralphonso! Here's chapter 4, worked harder on it that I really should have. 1st review, woohoo! This is a milestone :p Anywhore please review, constructive criticism is much appreciated, but most important of all, enjoy!**

As soon as the group had reached camp, everyone helped pack up as fast as possible so we could all get away from the grunts, and ultimately away from danger. I noticed Zero was being weird, so I inquired what was wrong.

"Zero, something on your mind?" I asked.

"Regret. How you guys saved me" he answered.

"Why would you feel regret?"

"I wouldn't have done the same for you."

"Well Zero, tell us how you really feel."

"You never let me finish. Until now, I wouldn't have done the same. This is the part where we start to get along."

"Well then, best buddy! Let's get going!" I said, in a mock glee attitude.

"Don't push it, pal."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. There was quite a bit of wild pokemon, but Zero defeated them, seemingly without effort. Abby was talkative, as per usual, talking about 'how cute Ash' was, which did make me a bit jealous. Riolu was casually strolling behi... wait...

"Uh, riolu..." I asked

"Y-yes mister?"

"Is there something you want?"

"U-um, n-no... why would you ask?"

"Do you want to join us riolu?"

The little riolu's face lit up, and quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Well alright then, here, let me tap you with this ball, and you'll be registered as my pokemon!"

I pulled out a spare pokeball from out of my pack, and tapped the riolu with it. A red laser engulfed him, and he disappeared. The pokeball in my hand only rocked once, before the middle of the ball 'clicked' and outlined black. I pulled out my pokedex, and checked him over.

_Species: Riolu  
Nickname: Sirius  
Level: 15  
Sex: Male  
Nature: Quiet  
Best attributes: Special attack  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Moves Known: Force Palm, Leer, Quick Attack  
Biography: Riolu are very shy, unlike their evolution. They prefer to avoid contact at all, unless the person being contacted is trusted._

Riolu was now captured, the newest member of my team.

"Oh my goodness! You caught that riolu? He's sooooo cute!" Abby gushed as I sweatdropped.

"Well, yeah" I responded "He wanted to join me, so I let him."

"Oh my Arcues, let me see him!"

I needed to see what this riolu could really do, so I decided to let him out. I pressed the button on his ball, and out popped Sirius the riolu.

"Oh my goodness! He's so adorable, aren't you little fella?"

"Excuse me mister..." Riolu started.

"Oh, my name is Dan, and I've decided to name you Sirius."

"Oh, that's cool. So, um, who is this person Dan?"

"Oh her? That's Abby. She can be trusted, I promise."

"Oh, okay."

A smile crept across riolu's face as Abby signaled him to jump into her arms. As a mother would carry her baby, Abby carried Sirius around, giggling the entire time. I decided it would be best to see what he could do.

"Alright Sirius, time to see what you can do. Zero?"

"Yeah?" He responded

"You're going to be the punching bag."

"What? That's bullshit!"

"Yes it is, now, in position."

"Fine, I thought I told you to stop being a fucking square?"

"I thought I told you to get into position."

"Fine."

With that, Zero went and stood in the middle of the pathway, his back facing away from the forest. "Alright Sirius, use leer." Sirius made a surprisingly menacing face that even Zero cringed at, lowering his defenses. "Alright Sirius, use quick attack!" With blinding speed, the riolu sped right at Zero and delivered a punch to the face.

"Damn, kid's got a swing!" Zero exclaimed.

"Alright Sirius, use force palm." As if he knew what I was going to say, he sped forward at Zero and placed a palm on his chest. His hand glowed with a blue outline, and a second later, the blue was transferred to Zero's chest, and he flew backwards, going through trees as he did so.

"Oh my arceus!" Abby and I both said, jaws agape.

"D-did I do something w-wrong Dan?" Sirius asked, fearing of what was to come.

"Of course not little man! That was awesome! We better go find him before he gets all upset."

"Is this your scyther?"

A boy walked out of the forest, Zero in his arms bridal style. Of course, Zero was knocked out, or else he wouldn't put up with being in such an embarrassing position. The boy was my age, with a black and white cap with a pokeball logo on it, light green hair, and green eyes.

"Yup. That's my scyther, thanks for getting him, I was just about ready to go get him."

"Don't sweat it. Was riolu the one to launch him that far back?" The strange man asked.

"Yes it was. Quite the Force Palm, eh?" I asked rhetorically.

"Indeed. I would ask you for a battle, but it seems as if it wouldn't be fair, y'know, with your scyther being knocked out and all."

"It's quite alright. Sirius, you think you can do this?" I asked the little riolu.

"Of course Dan!"

"I like the confidence in your riolu." The man added.

"What? You can understand him?" I questioned.

"I can't, but my earpiece can!" The man replied.

I had noticed Abby wasn't doing a whole lot. I looked back to see her standing there, staring at the man, hearts formed in her eyes. I got jealous, and my cheeks gained a tinge of red.

"Are you ready?" The man asked.

"Of course I am! Go Sirius!"

The riolu leapt onto the path that the battle was being held on. "Go purrloin!" A small purple cat with a white underbelly was sent onto the field. The two foes stared at each other, waiting for the first command. Purrloin, use assist", the cat spun made several imprints of its paw in the air, and they scattered off in every direction. The cat surged forward at lightning speed and hit Sirius with a scratch attack. "Alright then, charge aura into your fist, and then use quick attack!" Sirius's hand gained a blue outline as he rushed towards the purrloin. He smacked the cat in the face with the now super-effective imbued move, and the cat was sent skidding across the road, unconscious.

"Aww man" the man said. "Maybe you're not at as much of a disadvantage as I thought, but this guy won't be so easy to take down!" he exclaimed, recalling purrloin as he did. "Go gible!" He launched another pokemon onto the field, this time being a small, blue shark-looking thing. It growled menacingly. "Gible" the man began, "use sandstorm." As if out of thin air, all of the idle dust and dirt that had been sitting around was flung up towards the sky, then whiplashed around until the storm became self-sustainable.

"Gah, Sirius, I can't see anything!" I shouted. "Use your aura, he could be anywhere". "NOW!" The man shouted, causing the land shark to come up from under the riolu and deliver a huge hit, almost knocking Sirius out. "Damn, Sirius, ret..." "No! I c-can do this Dan" the riolu interrupted. "I have one last trick up my sleeve!"

The sandstorm had taken its toll on riolu, but the gible was seemingly unaffected. "Gible! Use crunch!" The gible surged forwards towards Sirius. But unbeknownst to everyone but the riolu, he had other plans. "GYAAAH!" the riolu shouted, sending a light blue object flying at the gible. The force of the blast blew away the sandstorm, and the gible. It skidded to the foot of its trainer... unconscious. Riolu was still standing, albeit weakly. "Oh my god! Sirius, what was that?!" I asked, worry masking my amazement. "A-aura sphere" he managed to reply, before he blacked out.

"Wow, that was an amazing battle! I've never seen such power from a riolu before!" The man exclaimed, still excited from the battle.

"Yeah, that was some battle" I began "I'd call it a tie."

"Oh no no no no no! My pokemon fainted first, you won that one fair and square!" The man said. "To the victor go the spoils."

The man pulled out his wallet and handed me $1000. I accepted humbly, not wanting to upset him.

"By the way, I never caught your name." The man pointed out.

"Oh yeah. My name is Dan, nice to meet you!" I replied in a friendly manner.

"Likewise. My name is N, I'm sure we'll meet again." The man known as 'N' then walked off, without another word.

**So yeah, that's my twist on N. Not as crazy and shit as the one in the games. Some people may enjoy the new change, others may not. I can still add a 'that fateful day' type of thing into the story later on if everyone hates him, but for now, non-psychopath N is here to stay! Remember to leave constructive criticism, god knows I could use it. :p**


	5. Sparks Fly

**Alrighty there everyone! 'Tis I, Ralphonso. Chapter 5 is here! Woohoo! This chapter is admittedly a boring one. Filler and love interest shit. The main plot stuff comes during the first few paragraphs and after the story essentially. You gotta lead up to the climax, y'know. I do have a lemon planned out, but I will make the chapter it's in streched out over 3, just in case you wanna skip it. It won't be until later on, so I don't know why I'm telling you this now X). Aaaaand, one more thing before I go let you read (Sorry for the long AN :p ), if anyone would care to draw/make a logo thing for this story, that would be grand. It could be made for Zero, or hell, even a random fucking sudowoodo for all I care :p As always, enjoy.**

After the encounter with the man known as 'N', the group got back on track towards Accumula town, where there was a gym to be fought. There were supposedly 3 different leaders, with the core combination of water, fire, and grass. The entire group was excited to get there, especially Abby. For some unknown reason, she was overly excited about something.

"Hey Abby," I asked "what are you so excited about?"

"Something."

"That's unhelpful Abby, seriously."

"Can't tell you yet, maybe tonight, it's a secret."

"Fine. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"What's annoying?"

I decided to just give up, I wasn't getting any answers anyways. Sirius and Zero were both in their balls, sleeping after the ass-whooping that had occurred. We started climbing up a steep hill, and then we arrived at the top.

"Oh my Arceus! It's the next town Dan!" Abby screeched, practically jumping for joy.

"Yup. I'm ready to face the gym!" I replied.

As we got to the top off the hill, another strange looking man came over the hill on the opposite side as us. He had short, silver hair, blue eyes. His jacket was silver with a blue oval on the front, and his shorts were the same silver colour. "Excuse me" he said, walking straight past us. This didn't bother me nor Abby, as I thought 'well, at least he was polite'. We continued on in a slightly faster pace as we reached the outskirts of the town. It was a small town, but it had a mart and a pokemon centre, so that was a plus. When we got to the middle of the town, we discovered that there was no gym there. Only a few houses, the pokemon centre, and the mart.

We entered the nearby pokemon centre, Abby was in the same mood, but mine dropped since there was no gym. My mood couldn't dip that low because Abby was with me, and she always made me happy, but my mood definitely changed. I walked up to the nurse.

"Hiya! Welcome to the pokemon centre, may I help you?"

"Um, yeah." I replied "I'd like to heal my pokemon and get a room too, please."

"No problem. Single bed or two?"

"Two please."

"Alright, do you have a deluxe card?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the card my aunt gave me.

"Cool! Alright then, hand me your pokemon." I did as she asked and I gave her Zero and Sirius's pokeballs.

"Can you heal mine too?" Abby questioned.

"Of course, and here's your key. Come back and grab them in around an hour."

We thanked the nurse and left off towards the room. The key said second floor, room 4. We called the elevator down, and head up.

"Room one," I counted "two... three... ah, room four!"

I waved the keycard under the electronic lock, and opened the door. The inside of the room was beautiful. Two king sized beds with silk blankets were the main part of the room. The walls were a crème colour, along with the lamps and curtains. The rug, however, was red. The bathroom was... well... 'bathroomy', with a huge selection of free soaps and shampoos. Abby sat down on the far bed and sighed with relief, as if to say 'finally, a comfortable bed.' She turned to me and said

"Man, it's nice to relax for a bit."

"Yeah it is." I agreed, also feeling relieved.

"What time is it?" She inquired.

"It is... 8:04" I replied.

"Man, I'm hungry. We skipped lunch! All of the excitement and stuff, y'know?"

"Yeah, we could go out for dinner... I mean if you.. um, wanted to I guess."

"Sure, that would be nice."

I sorted out my money, taking $500 out for dinner, and leaving the other $3500 back in the room. We walked around town until we saw a restaurant that was still open. It was called _'crème de la crème', _meaning cream of the crop in French. We entered the cozy little restaurant, to find that only a few people were dining.

"Ah, bonjour Monsieur et Mademoiselle, it's just the two of you, no?" The waiter greeted.

"Yup, the two of us" Abby stated.

"Bonne! Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait."

We followed the waiter into the main dining area. He led us to a table, and as a gentleman would, pulled out the chair for Abby to sit down. He handed us menus, and promised to return in a few minutes.

"So, this is like our first date, huh." Abby stated nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked in a stupor.

"Oh give me a break Dan, I know you like me."

"Well, um, yeah."

"So, this is a date. Unless you don't want it to be."

No, I do. You're right. Does this mean we're, like, um... going out?"

"Yup. I guess it does."

"Cool."

The waiter returned, asking what we'd like to drink.

"I'll have a cola, please" said Abby.

"Just a water for me please."

"Have you thought about your orders yet?" The waiter questioned.

"I'll have the chicken dinner please" Abby replied.

"Fries or a potato?"

"Potato"

"Would you like coleslaw with that?"

"Please."

"Of course. And you, monsieur?"

"Um, half rack of ribs, fries, and coleslaw please."

"Of course. I will be back with your drinks in une minute."

With that, he was off. He later returned with our drinks in tow, and left to serve other customers. The waiting time was spent with me trying to impress Abby. When the food got here, I continued to try and impress Abby and make her giggle, until she turned to me.

"Dan, you don't have to try and impress me y'know. You're impressive enough as is."

"Well, you see, I really like to make you laugh, your smile is so beautiful."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You're flattering me" responded Abby, with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

When we were done with our food, I paid and left a generous tip for the waiter, considering he had a really well done fake French impression. I escorted Abby back to the pokemon centre, picked up Sirius and Zero, and went back into the room. I let them both out.

"What in the actual fuck?" Zero said as soon as he was freed from his ball.

"Where are we, Dan?" The riolu questioned.

"We're in the pokemon centre.

"Sweet man! So, where the fuck are we going to sleep?"

"I heard that that couch, you see it? Yeah well that couch is very comfortable for scythers to sleep on."

"Aww, man, that fucking blows."

"Sirius, are you okay on the other couch opposite of Zero?" I asked the little riolu.

"Of course Dan!" He responded.

"Great. Let's all get a good night's sleep. We're waking up early tomorrow."

A barely audible "fuck" came from Zero. Everyone crawled into their select sleeping areas, and fell asleep.

Location:Unknown Time 9:10

_"So, is the chosen one safe Lugia?"_

_"Yes, he is safe. He is being followed by no one but myself and the other assigned legendaries. His female companion is trustworthy, and his pokemon team is quite able."_

_"Good. I shall contact him again tonight when he sleeps. Remember... don't tell Arceus."_

_"Not a word."_

_"Good."_

**Aha! The mysterious voice isn't Arceus. Oh snap. Which one could it be, or is it even a legendary at all? Who knows. I tried my very best to give Abby more lines, as I noticed she was pretty neglected in previous chapters. Sorry about all of the sappy shit too, had to done. Oh well. Don't forget to review and stuff. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Helps me get better and stuff. See ya later :)**


	6. Purple Haze

** Ah, hello my sexy viewers! 'Tis I, Ralphonso! Here's chapter six. This is also mostly plot progression, nothing too exciting, but a lot of shit was explained. I mean, a ****_LOT_**** of shit. Time to respond to the reviews!**

**ChakorReulle: You hit the nail right on the head with that one :)**

**Darkhammer: Thanks for the review. Always plenty of improvement to be done :p**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_"Interesting. Perhaps you are not as shy as previously thought"_

For the second time, I awoke to find out that I was in fact, in my own mind/

"Come on" I complained "Why me? Why can I not just sleep in peace?"

"_Oh, but you are! You'll wake up soon enough, but, I have come to inform you. These 'dreams' you have been having will end, after tonight."_

"Oh, thank Arceus!"

_"Do __**NOT **__thank him! I cannot forgive him for what he's done to me. You know not of whom you are, who you descend from. It's a shame really."_

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

_"Answer that one yourself. Your training begins today. We need you against Team Alpha. You may not know, nor even understand what it means, but you are invaluable to the cause. Goodbye, child."_

And with that, I woke up... at 4:30 in the morning. I decided that it was a fruitless effort to try and go back to sleep, so I scanned my surrounding. Abby, Zero, and Sirius were all sound asleep. The room looked the same as it did before. I crawled out of bed, still holding on to the drowsiness that you get from waking up. I hauled myself into the bathroom to do the daily routine. I put the toothpaste on the brush, and brought it up to my mouth. Something in the mirror caught my eyes. My left eye was no longer blue... it was purple.

In a panic, I spit all of the toothpaste out of my mouth, and punched myself in the arm. 'Nope, definitely happening. Fuckfuckfuckfuck, what the fuck is going on?!' Panic overcame me, as I got dressed and left the room in a haste. Only a chansey was attending the register, and she was fast asleep. I left the centre, and walked aimlessly around town, with no particular goal.

"Ah, I see it has already begun."

I turned around to face a man in a posh purple suit. The undershirt was gold, and his bowtie was red. He had messy black hair that reminded me of my own.

"What in the actual fuck do you mean?"

"Your power, the transformation. It's starting."

"Transformation, you're not making any sense."

"And that is lesson one. Think outside the box."

I thought back to the 'dream' I had last night. Lessons, of my supposed power, wait, how did this guy know it was lesson one..."

"You're the voice in my dream, aren't you?" I inquired.

"But of course. Now I suppose you have many questions."

"Yeah, I do. Who are you?"

"Me? I am Giratina, the renegade pokemon. The pleasure is mine."

"What?!Aren't you the devil? What do you want with me?"

"Perhaps in your eyes I am the devil. In my eyes, Arceus is the devil. He banished me to the distortion world. He has been corrupted, blinded even by greed. Arceus has tried to stop the end of the world, sending human after human, offering copious amounts of money. You see, this may seem noble, but I assure you, he cares not of the human race. A planetary extinction could occur and it would be no skin off of his back, but Team Alpha plans on destroying the entire galaxy, universe even. We know not how, but Arceus does. He's sent many to their base, only to be tortured, abused, then killed."

"Then why am I the 'The Chosen One'? I don't want to be tortured or killed!"

"There are only two people in existence who are the offspring of a legendary pokemon. One just so happens to be you."

My jaw hung open. 'This is impossible, I can't be the son of a pokemon! A legendary nevertheless! I'm being punk'd'

"How can I be the son of a pokemon? I'm a human!"

"You're just about as human as me."

"You look pretty human to me! Except for your unsettling purple... eyes."

"Lesson one complete. Well done, my son."

Location: Team Alpha Base: 5:07 AM, POV: Unknown

"Madame, the prototype for the machine has been finished."

"Very good. Start phase 1, perform practice runs. We cannot have any malfunctions."

"Yes Ma'am."

The grunt soon left the room.

_ 'Ha! Arceus's powers will soon be mine!'_

Location: Accumula City Time: 5:07, POV: Abby

I awoke like every other morning. Tired and longing for sleep. I went to get back in bed, but then I realized, I couldn't hear Dan's obnoxiously loud snoring. I glanced over to the bed he slept at, to find he wasn't there. I tried to think rationally. 'Maybe he's gone out to get me a gift, or maybe he's just in the bathroom' I wondered. I decided it best to get some more sleep. Dan doesn't need me clinging on to him every second. I'm sure he's fine.

Location: Accumula City Time: 5:15, POV: Dan

"And that's how you were born. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but you'll just have to go with it. It's the only valid explanation."

I took into consideration what he was saying. Wait... I'm actually considering this being possible? This is crazy, it can't be true!

"Who is my mother?"

"Your mother was who she actually was. That man in the photos you have is actually your Uncle. The photos of your Uncle are from the internet."

"That explains why there was never any wedding photos. What happened to her?"

"Arceus... killed her."

"What! That's insane. She died in a car crash!"

"Which was caused by Arceus. After he had banished me to the distorsion world, he wanted to... hide the evidence if you will. He did a sloppy job, considering he forgot the four year old child, still sitting at home waiting for his mother to arrive."

"Why aren't you upset about this?"

"She lives down there with me. After she was killed, she was sent down to the distortion world, where all dead 'evildoers' are sent."

"Well, what will I transform into?"

"Nothing, at first. Eventually, you will turn into a pokemon of sorts. That will be lesson 2. Controlling the transformation. With the correct training, you will be able to control it."

"Wait, how do I even know you're my father, or even Giratina for that matter?"

"Hmph. I was waiting for you to ask that. Follow me."

My fath... I mean, the man lead me to a secluded spot just outside of town. No pokemon, or people could be heard. I began to get worried. Is he going to kill me?

"Don't worry about it Dan, I'm only transforming. I wouldn't kill you, you're invaluable to me."

As soon as he said this, he became covered with a purple light. The figure began to morph, becoming bigger, taller, until eventually, the purple wore off, and there stood, on all six legs, the fabled pokemon, giratina. This basically confirmed everything he said was in fact true. He quickly morphed back into human form, and talked to me once again.

"Do you believe me now?"

All I could do was nod my head. I was too shocked to respond otherwise. I had just seen a human transform into a pokemon, er, a pokemon transform into a human.

"Good. I'll keep in touch."

And with that, my father vanished into the shadows.

**Oh boy! The plot thickens! What is Arceus truly up to? And who is the mysterious leader of Team Alpha? You'll never know. Muahahahaha! But seriously, I don't plan on revealing that any time soon. I already have the next few chapters planned out, and I ****_PROMISE_**** that they'll be less boring :p I dunno, I feel as if the plot is being rushed, so I'm gonna slow it down a little. Anyways, follows and reviews really motivate me to keep going! So don't forget to do that if you want to see more! G'day everyone!**


	7. Ace in the hole

**Boy oh boy! 'Tis I, Ralphonso. This chapter took a SUPER FUCKING LONG TIME to do. I had to rethink the entire plot, because I found a loophole. A big one at that. That being said, it is an extra long one for you guys. We've reached 600 views! Woohoo! Now, I'm not a veteran at Fanfiction, and I don't know if that's a lot for the amount of time that it's been up, but 600 is a milestone no less. Since we've reached 600 vies, I want to 'celebrate'. In the reviews section of this story, leave a pokemon you'd like to see on either Dan's or Abby's team. Leave their general mood, feelings toward ther trainers, and of course, their names. Nevertheless, thank you all so much for reading. Now, onto the review :p**

**ChakorReulle: Aha! That was the plan all along! More cheesy plot twists to be seen later on! :p**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I was still in shock when I got back to the room. My watch said it was 6:30 am, so I was out there talking to my dad for a solid 2 ½ hours. I unlocked the door to my room, only to see Abby sitting on the couch watching TV. 'Shit' I thought 'What am I going to say?' When I shut the door, Abby turned to face me. I quickly shut my left eye.

"Oh, hey. I woke up early to come and surprise you, only to find that you were gone. Where were you? I was worried?"

"I was, um, out..."

"Well, any reason you were out at 5:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah, but if I told you, you'd never believe me..."

"Maybe. Why is your left eye closed?"

"Listen Abby, I've found out a lot of shit just now, and I'd really just appreciate time to think. If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Well then, what were you doing?"

"These past few nights, I've been having these 'dreams', warning me about the plans of 'Team Alpha', or the guys who tried to take Sirius and Zero. In this dream was a voice, who told me that I was special, and different from the rest. The voice said that tonight was the last dream I would have, and that 'lessons' would begin today. I woke up at around 4:30 after the dream ended, and went to do the daily routine and stuff. This is where shit gets crazy..."

"Go on" she encouraged.

"Alright then. My left eye, turned purple."

"I don't believe you."

"Then come look."

Abby stood up from the couch and walked over to me, when she was close, I opened my eye, to reveal that instead of the natural blue colour it previously had, it was now purple.

"What the fuck?" Abby said, unsure of what was happening.

"Now, if I can continue. I went out into the city, for some unknown reason. There I met a man, messy black hair, fancy black suit, only to find out that it was the legendary pokemon giratina."

"I still don't believe you."

"I know, I told you that you wouldn't. Turns out, giratina... was my actual father. My mother married him and had me, but giratina had a disagreement with arceus, and banished him to the distortion world. He wanted to get rid of the evidence, so he sent my mother there too. He forgot me though, that's why I'm still here."

"Well then, who was the man in the pictures with your mother?"

"That's my uncle. That's why there were never any wedding pictures. The pictures of my supposed 'uncle' were pictures from the internet."

"I don't believe it. So you're saying that I'm dating a pokemon?"

"Essentially yes. I understand if you... um, y'know think that's weird and all, in if you'd, um, want to..."

"No, no, I wouldn't. I've been friends with you for since you were 10, you think I'd leave you that easily?"

"Thank you Abby, that... that means a lot. Now come on, it's time to get moving. I still want to challenge the gym in the next town."

"Alrighty then."

"I'll wake up the two of them."

I casually walked over to where Zero and Sirius were sleeping, only to find Zero pretending to read a newspaper.

"The fuck you'll wake me up. So, you're a pokemon eh?" he asked.

"Yup. Guess so. Let's get a move on. Wake up Sirius, nicely."

"You son of a... fine I will."

The group packed up all of their things, and left. Thanking Nurse Joy on the way out, we entered the new route. This was a shorter route than last time. At least that's what the map said. Striaton city was our next destination, and we should be there by nightfall. The group trekked onwards, battling trainers and wild pokemon as they went.

"Hello there! Are you a pokemon trainer?" a shy little girl asked.

"Yes I am."

"Would you like to battle?"

"Abby, would you like to battle her?"

"Sure."

** ~After the battle~**

It turned out that poliwag had gotten stronger, as it evolved into poliwhirl.

"Oh my goodness! Poliwagl! You evolved!"

"Wow that was a really good battle. My herdier didn't stand a chance! Good job!"

"Thank you. You did well too! Poliwhirl, return."

And with that, we were off again towards Striaton. It was becoming late, the sun was setting behind us, although, from all of the landmarks on the map we passed, it would seem as if...

"Dan! There it is!"

Abby pointed towards the city on the horizon. It was much larger than the city Accumula. There were shops and homes everywhere. The pokemon centre was right on the entrance to the town, which was nice. We hurried towards the pokemon centre, wanting to get a good night's sleep.

"I wonder if the room will be the same as last time." Abby wondered aloud.

It was a good question.

"I hope so. That room was really nice back in Accumula."

"Yep. It was."

Before we even made it to the centre, there was a commotion coming from beside us. The grass was rustling, and of course, being the ever-so-brave person I am, I called out Zero to investigate.

"What the hell? I was sleeping you dick!" Zero yelled as soon as he was out of his ball.

"Yeah, you look real tired."

"So? An evening nap is good for the heart."

"And who told you this?"

"Dr. fucking Phil! What do you think me, Abby, and Sirius were watching while you were out having fun with your dad?"

"The Wiggles?"

"Ha ha, real funny. So what is it that you want."

"There's a rustling in the grass over there. Investigate."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm sure you learned a lot of tips on how to stay alive on Dr. Phil, now go."

"Fine, jeez."

Zero nonchalantly walked up to the bushes, and pulled out a not too happy looking poochyena.

"Oi, put me down you daft fucking cunt!" The pup yelled at Zero.

"Woah there little man, settle down the language!" Zero replied.

"Now, what the fuck did you just say? Little man? Put me down and I'll show you who's a little man!"

"Sure, sure. Dan, this is who was making that commotion."

"Who the fuck is Dan? What a lame fucking sounding person!"

"I'm Dan. And I am pretty lame."

"Tell your fucking boyfriend to put me down, you prick!"

"Fine. Zero, set him down."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

Zero dropped the poochyena down on the ground.

"Oi, I suppose there's a reason why you're comin' into my bush and fucking up my day, eh?" The poochyena asked, slightly less irritated..

"Maybe. What do you think it is?" I responded.

"You were gonna come in there and capture me, weren't ya?"

"Perhaps, why? What difference does it make?"

"Well, maybe I'd wanna join ya, if you stopped being so rude!"

"Oh, I'm rude. Sure."

"Hey, stop being a fucking fruit about it."

"Fine, but why the change of heart?"

"Why not? Ran out of bitches to fuck."

"Fine I guess. Lemme just tap you with this pokeball here."

I recalled Zero, pulled out a pokeball and tapped the poochyena with it. In a bright flash of light, the dog was sucked into the ball. It rocked three times in my hands, before making a 'tick' sound and outlining in black.

"Oh my gosh, you caught a poockyena? I heard that they're pretty loyal when they evolve." Abby pointed out.

"Let's hope so."

I decided it would be best before checking his pokedex entry before letting him out.

_Species: Poochyena  
Nickname: Ace  
Level: 17  
Sex: Male  
Nature: Adamant  
Best attributes: Attack and Speed  
Ability: Rattled  
Moves known: Crunch, Taunt, Take Down  
Biography: Non-respectful of its trainer at first, poochyena drops its attitude when it evolves, and becomes very loyal to its trainer, no matter the trainer's intentions._

Interesting. Ace evolves into mightyena very soon. Maybe investing into some training wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll let him out to see how he feels.

With that thought, I let him out of his pokeball.

"Aw man, those things are comfortable as fuck! Why'd you bring me out, you dick!" Ace said as soon as he was released from his ball.

"I wanted to see how you felt about evolving." I responded.

"You're going to evolve me?" The poochyena asked, not sure if he was being serious or not.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh my Arceus! Thank you! Thank you so much! That's the whole reason I actually wanted to come with you! All of the pokemon around here are weak, so I couldn't evolve. When I do evolve, you have my undoubted loyalty." The dog gushed, so happy that it got what it wanted.

"Wow, didn't expect that reaction. Alright, Sirius, come on out."

As soon as he was released, he cowered behind my leg.

"Sirius, what's the matter?"

"That dark type is scary! I don't want to fight him." The riolu admitted.

"He's one of us Sirius, don't worry about it. I just want you to spar with him so he can level up."

"That's it?"

"Yeah buddy, that's it."

"Alrighty, fine."

"Ace is your name poockyena. You'll be battling on your own mind, meaning I won't be giving you commands. Your experience is around ¾ full, that means whether you win or lose, you'll level up and evolve."

"I'm so excited! What is your name, I don't want to call you master... unless you want me to..."

"No, no, my name is Dan."

"Well, Dan, thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. Sirius, use leer."

Sirius shot daggers through Ace lowering his defense. The poochyena rushed forwards, taking both himself and Sirius to the ground.

"Sirius, use force palm!"

Sirius put a glowing hand up to Ace's chest, but Ace saw it coming and hopped off of the riolu just in time. He rushed forwards again and bit down on the Riolu's shoulder... hard. Sirius let loose a cry of pain, as he shook Ace off and got back into a defensive position.

"Sirius, quick attack!"

The riolu rushed forwards and delivered a massive punch to the pup's face. It sent him skidding backwards on his feet, but he was still awake nonetheless. Ace then used take down once more and slammed into Sirius's sternum. Sirius was wobbling around, until he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Holy shit! You're super powerful. You were at a type disadvantage and you still won!"

After I had shouted this, Ace became enveloped in a bright blue light. The outline of his body had disappeared, and the blue ball started reforming. The blue ball gained legs, and then eventually a tail. It grew a head, with the facial features becoming more defined. Ears and a snout eventually popped up. Then the blue ball started becoming darker. Grey and black to be exact. When the blue light disappeared, there stood Ace, except now he was a mightyena.

"This feels... odd. Dan, I would enjoy being in my ball for now, while I get used to my new body."

I nodded my head in agreement, as I recalled both Ace and Sirius, and called out Zero.

"So, what happened to that fucking pooch you had?" Asked Zero.

"Caught him, and evolved him." I replied.

"The fuck you did! I'm supposed to be evolved first!" Zero shouted, almost sounding jealous.

"You require a special item, a metal coat id I recall correctly."

"True said. Fine. I can wait until we find one."

"You have to. Can't evolve you otherwise."

"Fine."

I decided now would be a good time to check Ace's new pokedex entry.

Species: Mightyenaa_  
Nickname: Ace  
Level: 18  
Sex: Male  
Nature: Adamant  
Best attributes: Attack and Speed  
Ability: Moxie  
Moves known: Crunch, Taunt, Take Down, dark pulse  
Biography: Very loyal to its trainer, mightyena undoubtedly follow their trainer no matter where they go. They share the same views as their trainer._

"Very good to know. Moxie is a great ability" I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah it is. I need a new pokemon soon." Agreed Abby.

"We should get to the pokemon centre." I suggested, as we both set off.

_POV: Unknown, Location: Team Alpha HQ, Time: 8:23 PM_

"Madame, we've received reports from the four grunts stationed outside of Accumula."

"What did the report say?"

"Well, they captured a scyther, but the trainer came back with the riolu you asked for and took him back."

"So they had contact with the riolu, but didn't manage to obtain it is what you're saying?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Bring them in."

The grunt left the head of Team Alpha's office and went to get the poor souls that had to face her wrath. The four grunts entered the room, clearly nervous as to what their punishment would be.

"You four are so FUCKING USELESS!" The boss screamed, frightening the grunts even more.

"Y-yes ma'am" One grunt managed to stammer.

"Do you know what we do with useless people around here?"

"N-no ma'am" The same grunt replied.

"We kill them."

The leader pressed a button hidden under her desk. A hole in the floor opened in the middle of the room. At the bottom were various serpent pokemon, ranging from arbok to seviper, and they all looked starving. Suddenly, three out of four members of the group were launched into the pit by an unknown pokemon. The hatch closed, and all that could be heard were the muffled screams of the unfortunate souls that were trapped by their leader. The one remaining grunt was shivering in his boots, tears running down his face.

"Let this be an example" the leader started "tardiness is unacceptable. You're dismissed."

The grunt didn't have to be told twice. He quickly exited the room, not wanting to face her wrath again.

'That riolu is essential to the plan' the leader thought. 'We'll get it soon enough.'

**Man oh man! Who could the mysterious leader be? Hell, I don't even know yet, but it is a female. So that's a thing. Long-ass chapter too. Man. Anyways, do't forget to review if you haven't already. It honestly is really helpful. Constructive criticism helps a lot, and the occasional 'wow, you're doing good for a noobie' really helps me to keep going. A little info about the story, I plan for it to be at least 50 chapters long. You can tell this by the 7 chapters it took for the characters to reach Striaton. What do you guys think about mightyena? He's one of my faves. Anyways, as always, have a nice night :)**


	8. Monster

**Hello everyone, 'tis I! Ralphonso! In case you didn't read the bolded stuff last chapter, if you want a certain pokemon to be on either Abby or Dans' team, then either review or PM me the species of pokemon, it's general mood towards the characters, and of course, its name. If you haven't noticed yet, I upload fairly late at night (usually at 11:00 - 12:00 Canadian time :p), so if you want me to write it in the night time, but upload it in the morning, I'd be okay with that. No hair off of my back. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, even though it's just plot shenanigans. **

When Abby, Zero, and myself finally reached the building, we were greeted with the new, yet familiar warm air of the pokemon centre, as opposed to the cool nighttime air outside. Abby and I performed the usual routine of healing everyone up, then grabbing the keycard to the deluxe suites at the top. When we finally got to the room, it was in fact the same design as the previous pokemon centre. Abby took both of our bags and placed them by the door. Abby quickly went into the bathroom and got changed into her pajamas. I decided not to, as I would get comfortable and fall asleep. I couldn't because of the pokemon that were downstairs healing.

I decided it was best to occupy my time by hitting the city. I informed Abby that I was going out, and left soon after. When I got outside of the pokemon centre, the cool summer air felt nice. I walked around town, finding that there was no gym here either, 'Damn' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, that restaurant looks nice. I suppose I could take Abby there tomorrow'. While I was walking around town, I noticed my father, standing under a street light. I contemplated going up to him, and decided it best to. In seconds, I was right in front of him.

"I suppose you haven't looked into the mirror lately." My father said before I could greet him.

"Why? Is there spinach in my teeth?" I asked, unsure where this conversation was going.

"No, your... face."

As if out of nowhere, he pulled out a hand-sized purple mirror. He handed it to me, and I gazed into the most hideous beast I'd ever seen.

"Oh my god... What am I?" I asked, terrified of myself.

"Half pokemon... half human. The transformation is starting. We need to get you out of public eyesight, NOW!"

He ushered me towards the route that Abby and I had come from earlier on in the night, and into the forest. He transformed into giratina once again, tired of running, scooped me onto his back, and started flying deeper into the forest, until we reached a clearing. The clearing was covered in a dark mist. I could only see five feet in front of me. My father landed, and placed me on the ground. Over the next few minutes, I was convulsing, throwing up, and all in all, having a bad time. Then it hit me, an intense pain rippled through my body. It felt as if I was lit on fire. I involuntarily screamed as loud as my dying voice could.

A man with pure white hair, a pitch black suit, and a red bowtie came walking out of the forest.

"What's with all the commotion?" The man asked.

"Darkrai, quick, open the portal."

The last thing that came out of my mouth before my senses gave way were "Get me Abby".

Then it went black.

POV: Abby, Location: Striaton Pokemon Centre, Time: 9:21

I had just got out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door. Being only dressed in my underwear, I shouted "one sec!" whilst I struggled to get my pajamas on. I rushed up to the door, and opened it to reveal a tall man with pure white hair. He had a fancy looking black suit on, as well as a red bowtie that accented his overall appearance.

"May I help you?" I asked, unsure of who this man was.

"Are you Dan's friend, Abby?"

"Yes... why?"

"He's in trouble..."

"Oh my Arceus!" The man cringed when I screamed that. "Where is he?"

"The distortion world. He's requested you be there."

"How can I believe you! That sounds ridiculous!"

The man sighed, as he grabbed hold of me. "I'd hold on if I were you."

His left hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming, and his right hand glowed black as he shot a black ball into the centre of the room. It morphed into a massive black blob, and eventually, a clear image came through it. The man proceeded into the room, shutting the door behind him, and walked into the blob, with me in tow.

POV: Dan, Location: Distortion World, Time: Unknown

I awoke to find myself on the ground, with three figures standing over me. One was my father, looking relieved that I woke up, then there was the one known as 'darkrai', another fabled legendary. Then there was Abby, uncontrollably sobbing over my chest. Then I took notice of my surroundings. There were trees, patches of land, and pretty much everything else imaginable, just floating. Everything was a dull, dreary grey colour. I noticed that I was half-naked, so I decided it was time to alert Abby that I was awake.

I attempted to sit up, but I found it considerably harder. I tried to decipher what was causing me to not be able to get up. I nudged Abby, as if to tell her to get off of me. She sat up, and looked into my eyes. She then wrapped me into a massive ursaring-hug.

"Thank Arceus! You're awake!" She screeched.

"Please refrain from using the 'A-word' around us" my father requested.

"I-I'm sorry mister giratina, w-won't happen again. I was just so excited that Dan was awake, and..."

"It's fine. You should let him up."

Abby made an 'oh-yeah' kind of face, as she removed herself from me. I had a much easier time getting up this time. When I stood up, I felt... different. Like I had two new arms on my back. It felt as if I could control them, so I exercised my muscles.

"Woah, watch where you're swinging those things!" darkrai said, as he flinched for an unknown reason.

I wanted to know what he was talking about, so naturally, I investigated. I extended all of my muscles, and looked at my body. I was... a monster. My hands were now razor-sharp claws, I had six golden rib-like objects protruding from my stomach. My skin was now dark purple, with purple fur covering my entire body. I now had four red and black scythe-shaped objects on my legs, two on each. I felt my head, and noticed that my hair had the same feel. I decided to see what darkrai was flinching at, and felt around to my back. There, on my back, were two wings. I extended them outwards to see what they looked like. They appeared to be the same wings that giratina had, except darker.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I screamed, eliciting a hollow echo from my surroundings.

"You've... transformed." My father simply replied. "I told you it was going to happen."

"Oh my Ar, er... goodness! Dan, are you okay?" Abby asked, concerned for my wellbeing.

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?! I grew fucking WINGS! I'm a monster!"

""Dan... calm down" ordered darkrai.

"Shut the FUCK up! I never asked for ANY of this shit! I'm a MONSTER!"

"No Dan, you're my son."

Surprised to hear a feminine voice, I turned around. There, standing, was a woman I hadn't seen since I was four. She looked exactly like me... when I wasn't a freak, and definitely more feminine. It was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, seeing if my eyes were deceiving me.

"Yes, it's me Dan."

Without thinking about what I was doing, I went up to her, and hugged her.

"If I'm not a monster mom, then what am I?"

"You're everyone's last hope."

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Wasn't really in a 'writey' kind of mood. So how's that for a boring-ass chapter, eh? The next one planned out is going to be focused on the relationship between Abby and Dan. Abby will also get a new pokemon. *GASP* Abby gets focused on in the next chapter?! BLASPHEMY I SAY! Anyways, please review, I'd like to know my strengths and weaknesses. Hell, even tips on where to go for the story would be helpful. Anyways, have a good night!**


	9. Blossom

**Hello everyone! 'Tis I, Ralphonso. This chapter is MORE FUCKING STORYLINE SHIT! A lot of it! This is a super crucial chapter of the story. Yeah, I've pretty much abandoned the gym challenges. The plot has gotten too... how do I say it... "Clusterfuck-y?" I donno. There are lot's of sexual themes in this chapter. If you don't like to read awkward material, skip the last part of this chapter. We've hit... 1,100 views! This is amazing! I can't thank you all enough! Remember, if you want to have a pokemon featured in this fanfiction, then either PM me or review the:**

**Species of pokemon:  
General Mood Towards OC's:  
Name of desired pokemon.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I had pondered for a while on what my mother had said. 'The world's last hope.', what does that even mean? I don't fully understand what's going on. I mean, I'm a purple people eater for Arceus's sake!

"Dan, I'd speak to your father if I were you." My mother suggested.

I simply nodded my head, and walked back to the group. Abby, my father, and the man known as 'darkrai' were standing in a circle, conversing with each other.

"Um, hey" I said feebly.

"Ah, finally, you've calmed down. Are you ready to listen and learn?" My father asked.

"Yeah, so, when will I learn to control this... thing that I am?"

"Now... or at least when I'm done talking. Now, I may I explain to you what you are, and all of the other information I was withholding from you?"

"Yes, dad."

"Alright then. You are a half pokemon-half human hybrid. You know this. Since you're a pokemon, you can use the moves that I can, because you are my son. You'll be a ghost-dragon type, just like me. You also have the ability to fly, due to those very stylish wings you have there."

"Does this mean our relationship is illegal?" Abby asked, fearing the worst.

"Don't you know Abby? It is legal to have intercourse with a pokemon as long as it's past it's second evolution. For rare cases such as absol, you must wait 6 months after acquiring it before 'doing the deed.'"

"Oh, okay then."

"Now as I was about to say, I'm going to explain who myself and others like darkrai are. We are the 'leaders' of an organization called 'resurrection of hope'. Cheesy yes, irrelevant, no. We have been indirectly saving lives for a good 5,000 years. As the founder of this organization, I needed people to join. I turned to my fellow legendaries. Darkrai was the first one to join. Although he is the most feared, he is the one who cares about the human population most. The thought was, that all legendaries would join in. That didn't happen. Arceus was furious, being the greedy little bastard that he is, he wanted to rule all. He sent me, and all of my followers to the distortion world, and claimed the idea for himself. That is how he was deemed "Creator of All". Of course, a negative reputation was built for me, as well as everyone here. There are a few who have surpassed the hate, only because of what they did. There are only seven members now. Me, darkrai, lugia, mew, mewtwo, dialga, and raikou. All of the others are with arceus. Lugia is the man on the inside, informing me about arceus's plans. Now you know basically everything."

"This changes everything. Everyone should be worshipping you!" Abby exclaimed.

"One can only hope" my father simply replied. "Dan, are you ready for your training?"

"Of course. How long will it take?"

"Realistically? 2 years. Although, dialga is the ruler of time. He can put us in a 'time bubble', if you will. It will be two years in there, but out here, it will take mere seconds before you're back."

"That sounds great" I replied. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. Dialga should be here any second now."

As if on cue, a portal opened, and out stepped a man in a blue suit. The undershirt was silver, but the tie he wore was the same shade of blue as the suit. He was also wearing a blue and silver cap on his head.

"Ah, dialga. Right on time!" My father greeted.

"Did you expect any less?" Dialga replied.

"Yup

"Hmph. Even a broken clock is right twice a day I suppose."

A smile broke on both of their faces.

"Come on Dan, time to go, time's –a-ticking."

Dialga conjured another portal, but this time, it was the same colours as his suit. My father practically dragged me through the portal. I thought I heard him mutter 'finally, some father and son time', but that might be just the silly time puns talking.

POV: Abby, Location: Distortion world, Time: Unknown

As soon as Dan and giratina were gone, they were back, but looked considerably different. Dan had a full beard grown, down to his stomach, and he was in his 'human' form. His father looked no different.

"Phew, time flies" Dan said, out of breath.

"Oh my goodness! Dan, are you okay?" I asked, worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but ripping through the space-time continuum really takes it out of a guy, you know?" He replied.

I don't know what came over me, I just had the sudden urge to kiss him. So I did. When I finally let go of him. He had a shocked expression and a massive blush. I quickly regretted my actions, and tried to explain myself

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I-it was the heat of the moment... and y'know so..."

"Abby, its fine. I enjoyed it" interrupted Dan. He quickly gave me a peck on the lips and smiled. Now it was my turn to blush.

POV: Dan, Location: Distortion World, Time: Unknown

Abby was blushing like hell when I kissed her, she did a cutesy giggle, and stood beside me.

"Well, I see the reunion has apparently come to an end" My father began. "Shall we be off?"

'Yeah, let's go" I agreed.

The renegade pokemon opened up a portal and ushered us through, dialga and darkrai waving goodbye as we left. When the portal closed, we were at where the transformation started to begin. In the middle of the forest, vomit everywhere.

"Eww, I think I stepped in some!" Abby exclaimed, disgusted at what was on her foot.

"Yeah, well, we have pokemon waiting at the centre, we need to go. Thank you... dad"

"You're welcome. Now, get out of here you two."

Giratina the opened a portal and hastily made his way through. I knew which way we came from due to the trail of vomit coming through the forest. Eventually we reached the part where giratina had carried me on foot as opposed to flying. Not five minutes later, we were on the outskirts of Striaton city. We quickly got back to the pokemon centre, tired from all of the running we did, and got to nurse joy.

"I don't even want to know. Here are your pokemon" she said as soon as we made it to the counter.

We left the reception area, and into the room. We both slumped into our respectful beds, until Abby got up, and laid down next to me on my bed.

"I-im gonna sleep with you tonight. No, not in that way of course, but, y'know, in the same bed and stuff... well maybe like that, but, yeah" she said, tripping on her own words.

"What? Did you just offer... to um, have sex?"

"Maybe."

**WARNING!**

**THE CHAPTER THAT HAS BEEN UPLOADED AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE IS A LEMON! DAN TOTALLY FUCKS ABBY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON, ITS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE ONLY THING IN THAT CHAPTER IS THE LEMON! NO PLOT STUFF, JUST AN AWKWARD CONVERSATION AND SEX! JUST A HEADS UP. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**


	10. Fantasies (LEMON ALERT)

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, IT'S A BIG WRITTEN OUT SEX SCENE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! If you are reading this, tell me what you think i a review. :)**

"What?! You want to have sex with me?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it, we've known each other for a long time, we've liked each other for a long time, and now we're finally together."

"So, we've just started dating. I've taken you on one date!"

"So? If the feelings are true, then it doesn't matter."

"But it does! What if it isn't as magical as you think it is, Abby?"

"Doesn't matter. My fantasies would be fulfilled."

"Y-you've had fantasies about me?"

"Well, yeah. I really like you. That's what girls do when they like someone, fantasize."

"Oh, well, um..." I was blushing like mad at this point. Abby leaned over to my face, passionately kissing me. Her tongue prodded at my lips for entrance. I don't know why, but I let her in. our tongues battled for dominance over each other's mouths. When we broke apart, we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Just sit back and relax. I can take care of it" Se said, in an extremely seductive tone.

She shifted downwards towards the end of the bed, until she was around eye-level with my crotch. She undid me jeans and pulled them down, and off of my legs. This gave free reign to my erect penis, standing upright at the attractiveness of Abby. Not long after the jeans came off, the boxers did too, exposing my fairly average dick. Abby then pulled off her top and bra, exposing her breasts. She brought her mouth down, and licked the tip of my penis. It felt amazing, the warm tongue teasing the head of my penis. Precum oozed out, as she engulfed my dick into her mouth, looking into my eyes the entire time.

The pleasure from her mouth was amazing, feeling her warm tongue slide up and down my shaft, occasionally bringing herself back up for air. I could feel it coming. "Abby, I'm about to cum!" This only made her bob her head faster, until my release came. My seed was shot straight into her mouth, she continued sucking until there was no more semen left.

"Blegh, that tasted gross. All of those stories I read online were wrong" she complained. It didn't bother me too much. I just got head from the most attractive girl I've ever seen.

"Now it's your turn to do it on me."

While she was saying this, she took off her jean shorts to reveal her panties, which were soaked all the way through. She made a face to say 'whoops, too aroused', but, once again, it didn't bother me. She pulled off her panties, revealing her naked pussy to me. She laid down on the side of the bed, as I hopped off and got down on my knees. I positioned myself across from her privates, until she sheered me to start with her legs. Deciding to tease her a bit first, I placed a gentle kiss on everywhere besides her pussy. On her thighs, abdomen, you name it, until I gave in, and started eating her out.

I moved my tongue along her walls, eliciting groans of pleasure from her. Licking at her clit, I continued the oral I was giving to her. Soon enough, her breathing became irregular, and she started sweating. I decided now was a good time to insert a finger in there too. While I was licking her, I was also fingering her rapidly. Her groans became moans, and moans into screams of pure bliss. All of a sudden, she shouted "I'm cumming!" Her walls clasped down on my tongue and finger, as her juices leaked down my finger and onto my hand and face.

Thinking that she was tired out, I laid down beside her. I thought wrong, as she mounted me, placing her moist lips above my aching member. Grazing across her folds a few times, I decided to take control. I flipped Abby around onto her back, and positioned my cock at the entrance of her pussy. She gave the nod, as I pushed my way into her. Encountering resistance, I looked up at Abby, who in turn pushed herself towards me, effectively breaking the barrier. Her cries of pain worried me, as I began to pull out, but she stopped me.

I waited there for around a minute, before she gestured me to continue onwards .I started sliding, in and out of her wet folds. The repetitive motion changed her cries of pain onto cries of pleasure. It didn't feel too bad for me either. I noticed I was reaching my limit, so I hoped Abby was close. By the sweat and sounds she was making, I'd guess so. "I'm cumming" she announced, to my pleasure that she came first. Her walls clamped down on my cock, sending spasms of pleasure into it, I continued thrusting, and I could feel the familiar feeling of almost cumming. "I'm about to cum!" I parroted Abby. "Oh-oh m=my god-d! C-come ins-side m-me" She asked, almost unable to speak from the pounding she was receiving. Surprisingly, I didn't argue, as I released my seed inside of her. The warm, sticky substance coated her inner walls.

I laid down beside Abby, both of us out of breath and exhausted.

"We should do that – more often." Abby joked, grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I guess we should sometime."

We both got up and showered together, cleaning each other while making out in the process. We both dried ourselves off, and got into the bed that hadn't been dirtied by our 'fun'.

We both curled up beside each other, spooning.

"Dan, I love you." She said, ready to go to sleep.

"I love you too."


	11. Death Awaits

**Guess who's back? If you haven't guessed already, 'tis I, Ralphonso. I haven't uploaded anything in a dreadfully long time, and I felt bad about it. Family issues and such. Anywhore, I felt bad, so, here, you, go, another, chapter. This one is shorter than usual, of course. I read the lemon I wrote, and damn, it made me feel dirty, like, I need a fucking shower. I've abandoned the idea of Dan challenging gyms. This will be pure adventure, no Gyms related. All plot and shit. I want to thank each and every one of you for getting this story to 1,700 views! That's insane for me, and it feels so good! That "Name-a-pokemon-you-want-to-see" thing is still going. Here's what you need to fill out.**

**Species of pokemon:**  
**General Mood Towards OC's:**  
**Name of desired pokemon.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The very next morning, I awoke to find Abby lying next to me in the nude. I realized that I was naked too, and the memories came flooding back to me. I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Abby up. I slithered into the bathroom to shave my massive beard. I had no idea how to go about it, so I decided just to use the clippers. I turned on the machine, and began cutting the hair off. By the time I was done, I only had a five 'o clock shadow to show of the beard. I hopped in the shower, only to hear the door opening. It was Abby.

"Hey, since we, um, y'know, did it last night, I'd thought I'd join you." She said nervously.

"I have no qualms with that." I simply replied.

She smiled, and with haste, moved into the shower with me. We took turns washing each other, careful not to touch any sensitive areas, but we'd kiss every now and then. When all was said and done, we both hopped out of the shower, eager to start the day. We dried ourselves off, and went about our day. I made pancakes, as Abby let everyone out.

"Fucking FINALLY! You know how cramped it is in there?" Zero shouted, the moment he was out of his ball.

"Scyther, calm down" the poliwhirl insisted.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You expect me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Yeah"

"Oh. Okay then. What in the fuck is that smell?" Zero questioned.

"That is the smell of destiny" I replied, all cheery and such.

"Why the fuck are you in such a happy mood? It is the FUCKING MORNING."

"Calm down dude, not everyone is grumpy" Abby defended with a similarly goofy smile on her face.

"You're both so damned happy... wait a minute... did you two fuck?"

I coughed twice to let him know I was bullshitting. "No"

"You totally did! Finally! You aren't such a pansy after all. You've been upgraded to a daffodil!"

"I'd like for the conversation to end... this subject is unnerving to me" the riolu confessed.

"Oh yeah, there's a kidlet in here." Zero mockingly said.

"Oi, leave the bloody boy alone you twat" defended Ace.

"Woah there, no need for this guys. Pancakes are ready."

The team begrudgingly listened to me and shut up. After the pancakes were done, I got various compliments for my cooking. I returned Ace and Sirius to their balls, and got Zero to help clean up. After that, we were on our way again.. We soon reached the lobby of the centre. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, two men huddled around a small child-like thing in the corner. They had A's printed on their backs, clearly distinguishing them as Team Alpha.

"Please, help him!" Joy shouted, alerting the men

"Hey bitch, who said you could talk? OH, Russel, it's the kid." One man announced.

"Oh really? Well then, lets nab him, get him to the boss lady, and get promoted!"

The two men jumped in the air and chest bumped. During the distraction, the little child-thing scurried off.

"That isn't a great idea." I said, warning the two.

"Ha! Jimmy, he's threatening us."

"I know Russel, lets just grab him and get the fuck out of dodge."

The men fully turned towards me and Abby. I scanned the room, noticing that only the men, Joy, Abby, and myself were in there. The men approached, about to unholster their guns. I quickly began the transformation.

"What the fuuuuuuuck?" one grunt managed to let out.

The transformation was complete. I was now the beast that I was cursed with, the monster. I quickly rushed forwards, grabbing the two men by the arm, and broke them instantly. Screams of pain filled the air. I kicked one man in the gut with my leg scythes, exposing his guts. The other grunt known as 'Russel' was unfortunate. I punched him, several times in the gut, then stabbed him through the chest.

"Oh my god! What the fuck are you?" Joy screamed, about to push the panic button under her desk.

"No wait! Please! I only hurt the guilty! I am a warrior of truth and justice! I mean you no harm, just please, don't push the button" I replied, in a haste.

"Hey guys, I brought doughnuts!"

A Team Alpha grunt walked through the door, saw me and his dead comrades, dropped the pastries, and quickly left, leaving a dust version of himself behind.

Nurse joy seemed to calm down a bit, and so did Abby. I realized that she'd never seen anyone killed before. Neither have I, but it was easier for me to digest.

"Abby.. are you..."

"I'm fine. Shaken, but fine."

"Well, okay then."

"W-what... how... the dead bodies..." Joy stuttered.

"Oh yeah, be back, one second."

** POV CHANGE: GIRATINA, LOCATION: DISTORTION WORLD**

There I was, lounging about with the other members of the 'Resurrection of Hope'. We were all participating in a game of Crazy 8's. Out of nowhere, two mangled, dead bodies dropped into the middle of us.

"What the fuck?" Lugia asked.

"I've seen stranger things" Commented Darkrai.

"That is just... awful" Mew said, turning away her nose.

"Hmph. Pussy" Mewtwo replied.

"Guys, calm down. This was Dan's doing, this is the designated 'dead body' drop point. As you can see, two dead Team Alpha members."

Everyone erupted in cheer. This was the first Team Alpha dead bodies that they had seen in six years.

"You couldn't hae put them in a better fucking spot?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Yeah yeah, why don't we move our game... approximately 55 meters to my right?" I suggested.

Everyone complied, and we moved over.

**Once again, I want to thank each and every one of you. Without you... this would still be possible, but it makes me feel good when doing it. So, yeah. All jokes aside, thank you all for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticism please. Don't forget to either comment or PM me whatever pokemon you want in here. Getting the community involved makes things fun. As always, goodnight!**


End file.
